1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a seal member of a coke oven door for sealing the opening into the coke oven and more particuarly to a coke oven door seal member that is maintained in sealing engagement with the door jamb during the coking operation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional coke oven battery the plurality of horizontal coking chambers or ovens have coke oven doors that seal the coke oven chamber open end portions. The coke oven doors provide a seal for the coke oven chambers during the coking operation so that the coal may be heated and coked under nonoxidative conditions. The coke oven doors are constructed so that the door is sealed when positioned in the coke oven door receiving frame or jamb. The coke oven doors are removed and the charge of coke is removed from the horizontal coking chambers by means of pusher machines.
It has been the customary practice to seal the coke oven doors with metal on metal seals in which the coacting sealing edges, such as angular membranes, Z-membranes, flat-iron member, wedge-shaped sealing edges and the like are provided. In addition a tarry material is deposited on the inner portion of the door and on the periphery of the sealing edge extending therearound during the coking operation. The tarry deposits evolved by the coal during the coking process also serve to seal the coke oven chamber by the formation of the deposits between the sealing surface of the jamb and the sealing surface of the member of the door. However, it is preferred that an effective seal be obtained by a combination of metalic sealing edges and elastic material (asbestos, plastic or the like), and to support the tarry deposits adjacent the edge by the plastic material.
During the coking operation the metal casting comprising the coke oven door body portion is subjected throughout its regions to differential heating and cooling over a wide range of temperatures resulting in deformation of the door body and the jamb. Therefore to compensate for the deformation and prevent leaks, pressing elements, such as pring-weighted pressing elements on the door and secured to the jamb, are utilized to exert pressure on the door to shape the door to the contour of the jamb. Shaping of the deformed door to the contour of the jamb for flat-iron members or wedge-shaped members is also accomplished by hammering and by adjustments to fastening elements that exert preselected forces on the flexible seal members.
Maintaining the seal between the coke oven door and the door jamb by hammering or adjusting the fastening elements on the door are not sufficient to compensate for the deformation experienced by relatively high coke oven doors. As a consequence of the differential heating to which the coke oven door is subjected during the coking operation, the door body changes shape or deforms within its elastic limits. For example, at the end of the coking period, the door is removed and the oven is freshly charged. During this period the coke oven door is subjected to a wide temperature differential. Over a rather long period of time, such extreme differential heating and cooling presents considerable problems in maintaining an effective seal around the coking chamber.
Conventional elastic door members that are adjustable on the door body and fitted by pressing elements tend to develop leaks after charging of the coal in the coking chamber. This condition is aggravated over long operating periods particularly when the deformations of the door and jamb are so extensive that a satisfactory adjustment of the flexible door seal members can no longer be maintained with conventional pressing elements designed to maintain the fitting line of the edge of the seal member on the jamb. The elastic or flexible region or working region of the sealing edge of the seal member is also subject to deformation or warpage particularly for an adjustable seal member and consequently expensive adjustments of the flexible member must be made in order to maintain the desired seal between the coke oven door and the coke oven chamber.
It is known to conform the body portion of the coke oven door to the contour of the jamb by the door machinery when the door is installed after charging or through pressing points located in the middle region of the door, such as by eccentric bolts. Eccentric bolts of this type are illustrated and described in German Pat. No. 1,214,646. The eccentric bolts are utilized as latching devices to secure the coke oven door to the coke oven frame. The latching takes place by lowering the door and the unlatching by lifting the door. The bolts serve to press the flexible seal member in contact with the sealing surface of the door jamb.
There is need to provide an effective seal between a coke oven door and a coke oven body portion that is easily and economically adjustable over the range of deformation of the door during the coking operation so that an effective seal is maintained for extended operating periods.